


My Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bad coping mechanisms, Betrayal, Blood, Death, Dirty Thoughts, Gore, Human Trafficking, Lots of it, M/M, Minor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishments, Rape, Scarring, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Triggers, child sex trafficking, im serious, lots and lots and lots of bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When I was a kid, I always feared monsters. I was always scared of them coming into my room and devouring me. Tearing me away from my family. I was terrified of the idea of a creature hiding inside my closet, with the sole intention of killing me.I don’t fear them anymore, now that you’re here.





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of something newwwww uwu but yeah this is gonna be really short cause it’s like yuuris thoughts ...

When I was a kid, I always feared monsters. I was always scared of them coming into my room and devouring me. Tearing me away from my family. I was terrified of the idea of a creature hiding inside my closet, with the sole intention of killing me. 

I had countless nightmares about demons crawling into bed with me. Stayed awake terrified of whatever lurked behind my back, while I laid in bed with my face to the wall. ‘As long as i can’t see them, they won’t hurt me.’ That was my philosophy. My only way of being able to sleep at night. 

Every single night of my life, I was terrified of dying at the hands of some creature. 

But for the first time, I wasn’t. I just stayed awake, staring into the mirror across the hall from my cell, waiting for something to crawl out and devour me. For something to kill me. For something to end this. 

I’m not scared anymore, I just feel numb.


End file.
